So Cute!
by THEAwesomestPersonEVER
Summary: Ok, I suck at summaries, but you can try to read it anyway! :D


Starfire walked down the hall with a pink tee-shirt and capris with her nikes, tired from their last fight.

She sighed. _I am most bored..._

She suddenly smiled.

" I shall go see friend Robin!" she yelled to herself, now speeding to Robin's room.

She stopped when she heard a voice but, it wasn't Robin's voice. It was a different voice.

A _female_ voice.

She frowned to herself, "No, it cannot be."

She quickly replaced her frown with a smile. "It is just a friend, just a friend." She nodded to herself, though still unsure.

She opened the door just enough for them not to notice but, enough for her to see.

She sighed when she saw it was Raven. _Just Raven._

She'd grown her hair longer, so it was at her mid-back, and she was in a white cami that stopped just on top of her belly button, enough to show off a piercing and a tattoo of a raven on her lower back with baggy jeans lecturing Robin, who was leaning on the wall, wearing a wife beater and black sweats, both of them bare footed.

Raven paced infront of him and scoffed.

"_God _Robin! Can you be responsible for _once_?!"

Robin scowled and furrowed his eyebrows as he pushed himself off the wall.

"Hey! I can be responsible!"

Raven stopped pacing and stood infront of him, she gave him an incredulous smile.

"You call what you did today _responsible_? Robin, that was not _responsible_."

Starfire resisted the urge to laugh. _Surely friend Raven is the leader! She is doing a much better job than Robin!_

Robin sighed and leaned back on the wall, obviously ready for what she was going to say.

Raven tilted her head after every word, counting them off on each finger.

"Robin, that was irresponsible!"

Robin nodded and smirked as he crossed his arms.

"Stupid!"

Robin nodded, still smirking.

"Yes." He said as if he agreed.

Starfire tilted her head to the side, obviously confused. _Why is Robin smiling? _She gasped quietly.

_Does he wish to bring the ... pummeling onto himself?!_

Raven shook her head.

"Not very leader-like, amazing you made it out alive! And not to mention _retarted_."

Robin nodded after every reason, still smirking.

"Yes. Yes. Yes."

Raven shook her head again as she shifted her weight to her other leg.

"Oh and don't _even _get me started on - Why are you _smirking_?" She whispered the last part dangerously.

Robin shook his head and smirked even wider.

"Oh nothing, just that you look so sexy when you're mad."

Starfire's eyes widened. _ROBIN!! I SHALL SAVE YOU WHEN YOU ARE CAST INTO THE DEPTHS OF HELL!!_

Raven scoffed and put her hands on her hips.

"_Excuse me? _Did you say _sexy_? Robin! I just gave you a _friggen lecture_ and you have the _nerve _to call me _sexy?_"

Starfire held a breath, trying to keep herself from going to get a box of popcorn.

"Robin, do you know how _stupid_ that is?! I..." She trailed on.

Robin pushed himself off the wall, lightly grabbed Raven by her hips, and softly pushed her on the wall.

Starfire gasped again. _ROBIN!! You do not wish to die!! It will most painful!!_

Raven gave him a cautious look.

"Robin, what are you doing-" She was interrupted by Robin softly placing his lips on hers.

Robin pulled away and smiled at her, placing his forehead on her's.

"I'm sorry, ok?" He said softly, looking her directly in her eyes.

Raven glared at him, arms crossed and pouting.

Robin raised an eyebrow and smiled, showing some teeth.

Raven's eyes softened and she smiled a bit.

"You're lucky I love you." She put her arms around his neck, one hand in his hair.

Starfire looked closer smiling a bit. _They are so CUTE!!_

Raven put her face in his shoulder while he put his face in her hair, taking in her scent.

"You really scared me this time." She said.

Robin held her closer and traced her tattoo on her back.

"I really am sorry, I'll try not to mess up next time, ok?"

Raven nodded and played with his hair.

Starfire's eyes got big and glossy and she finally decided that she couldn't contain herself anymore.

So...

"THAT WAS SO _CUUUTE_!!"

Robin and Raven pulled away from each other, blushing, and stared at Starfire, who had her hands clasped together and eye's teary.

"Starfire!!"


End file.
